Selphie's Slambook
by mariana-chan1
Summary: Selphie wants to know more about her friends. This is my second fic! COMPLETE! R&R plz!
1. I want the truth Irvy

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft  
  
A/N: Thoughts are like this (text)  
  
It was a beautiful but quiet day in Balamb Garden, it was unusually quiet because cadets were in summer break. There were a few people in Garden who included Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, Seifer, Zell, Claire (Zell's girlfriend), Fujin and Raijin and some cadets that had nowhere to go and had decided to stay during their vacations.  
  
Selphie was in the cafeteria writing in a purple notebook when Irvine sat down next to her "Hi sweetie' what are you doing?" she looked at him with her big eyes "I'm finishing to write a slambook that I'm going to give to all the gang"  
  
Irvine wasn't surprised by that because he knew that Selphie wanted to know better all the orphanage gang "if you wait a minute you can have it first and then you must give it to anyone else. What do you think?" Irvine hugged and kissed her "cool, alright. I'll wait (what kind of questions Selphie can do? Do you like the rainbow? How can I paint my room pink or yellow? Heheheh... ok, ok... Irvine she's your girl stop thinking like that bout her)" Selphie continue writing with a very beautiful letter in her book "There it is! You must fill it and give it to anyone else!"  
  
"I want the truth Irvy," said Selphie looking at Irvine with her big green eyes before walking out of the cafeteria.  
  
"Ok, let's see this thing..." muttered Irvine while opening the notebook  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Selphie's Slambook!!!!! Woohooo!!!!  
  
Name: Irvine Kinneas (duh!)  
  
Age: (you know everyone's age well... I'll write it...) 17  
  
Birthday: November 24th  
  
Dreams: (my dreams? Ummm...) be one of the greatest SeeDs in Gaia's history  
  
Make me laugh: (it must be something stupid... VERY stupid... oh yeah! I know!) There was an elephant called corn and a chicken ate it  
  
Where do you want to travel?: (FH? Nah! Galbadia? Maybe... Dollet or Trabia???) Dollet  
  
Recommend me a book: (girl next- NO! besides that's a magazine) The Dwarfs (that sucks!)  
  
Fave song: I fell as a bite bug from "Grat and Grendel" (definitely)  
  
Fave artist: Grat and Grendel, Julia Heartilly (of course, Rinny's mom) and Fire and Thundaga (that girls sure are hot)  
  
Fave food: junk food  
  
Fave drink: soda (yeah, riiiiiight) and whiskey  
  
Fave Magic to use: Demi  
  
Who is your best friend: all the gang but like it has to be BEST friend I'd have to say Zell, don't get mad at me guys!  
  
Tell me about you first kiss (with who, age, where...): (my first kiss... wow... I can't remem- oh yeah! It was with that girl... no... it was with.... Shellie!) With Shellie, 7 years, in G-Garden  
  
Who do you like: (you...) you, Selphie.  
  
Are you a virgin?: (shit! Where are the innocent questions? Why this? Ok I'm going to write the truth cause I hate to be Mr. Flirt Man) yes  
  
What would you do for love: kill one thousand Ultimecias  
  
Describe yourself in two words: (this is a tough one... I don't know... am I quiet? Nah! Shy? Sometimes? I guess I'll have to write...) cool, wild  
  
Describe me in two words: hyper (little Selphie is...) sweet  
  
Your typical phrase/word: Alrighty!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"There it is!!!" said Irvine as he checked his answers "now I must give it to anyone else... but who?" thought Irvine "well, to the first one I find"  
  
Irvine walked out of the cafeteria "maybe they are in the training center" he thought as he made his way to the "monster's lair" as students used to call it.  
  
When he walked inside the training center he crossed the bridge and found Zell leaning over a wall "Hey, Zell!" shouted Irvine waving at him "S'up Irvine?" asked Zell raising his gaze to the cowboy "listen, Selphie wants all the gang fill her slambook so she can know more bout us, after you finish filling it you must give it to anyone else, okay?" "Uh...alright" Irvine handed Zell the notebook "Goodbye Zell!" "Bye Irvine!" said Zell as he looked at purple notebook he had "if Seifer or any guy sees me with this I'm gonna be the joke of the day or even of the week in all Garden" thought Zell as he walked out of the training center towards his bedroom.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
What do you think?? Good?? Bad?? Review!!! 


	2. Zell's Turn

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft  
  
A/N: THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!! Thoughts are like this (text)  
  
Zell entered the dorms corridor looking if someone was there (why would Selphie cover this book with purple paper? thinking about it, it would have been worse if it was pink) Zell thought while he was running towards his bedroom "Heyyyy!!!!! Stop there!!!!!" Zell turned (nooo!!! Anybody but him) "what is it Seifer?" he said hiding the book behind him "remember chicken wuss, NO running in the corridors" said Seifer with his usual smirk "What did you...?" Zell slapped himself mentally (I can't get angry right now, if he sees this book...) "ok, sorry Seifer it won't happen again. Bye" He left running leaving a very puzzled Seifer standing there "What the...?" mumbled Seifer.  
  
In Zell's room...  
  
"That was close...!" said Zell aloud while he pulled out his shoes and lied on his bed. "Let's get on quickly with this thing..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Selphie's Slambook!!!!! Woohooo!!!!  
  
Name: Zell Dincht (yeah baby!)  
  
Age: 17  
  
Birthday: March 17th (she knows it, I think)  
  
Dreams: (this is easy!!) be a great soldier just like my gradpa  
  
Make me laugh: (huh... I don't know...) I can't get a hot dog since the celebration party (this ISN'T funny)  
  
Where do you want to travel?: Esthar (of course!!!)  
  
Recommend me a book: Good Bye Pupurun (wanna read it again)  
  
Fave song: At the start from "Laren Peach" (that song rocks!!!)  
  
Fave artist: Laren Peach, Fire and Thundaga, The Crazy Imps  
  
Fave food: HOT DOGS!!!!! (Duh!!!)  
  
Fave drink: soda  
  
Fave Magic to use: ultima  
  
Who is your best friend: (mmm... this IS a hard one, let's check who Irvine wrote... DAMN!!!! He wrote me!! I don't know if he really is my best friend, I always tell Squall he's my best friend but in the end I always hang out with Irvine also Squall is VERY busy with Rinoa, I guess its...) Irvine  
  
Tell me about you first kiss (with who, age, where...): (what a curious girl!!) With Jenny, 9 years, in Balamb's deck  
  
Who do you like: (Claire...) Claire  
  
Are you a virgin?: (WOAH!!! Where this question came from??) no  
  
What would you do for love: (same as Irvy Pervy) same as Irvine but one thousand ulty's more  
  
Describe yourself in two words: (I am...) crazy, helpful  
  
Describe me in two words: hyper and HYPER  
  
Your typical phrase/word: WOAH!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Pice o' cake baby! WHOA!! It's past two! Classes are over! Students everywhere!!! I think I'm gonna give this to Quistis, I'm sure she's in her classroom) thought Zell as he tied his shoes. He looked around his room and found a small black suitcase (well, I don't have another option) he open it, threw the purple book there and leaved his room.  
  
When he was out of his room he checked if someone was there (it's clear...) he thought and walked until he reached the elevator and entered it. Inside the elevator he felt more relieved because he was alone and nobody could ask him why he had that suitcase. When the elevator doors opened there was a row of students waiting (please Hyne, help me! Don't let anyone notice I have...) "Sir, may I ask why are you carrying that suitcase?" asked a black- haired boy "well... you see... here -pointing the suitcase- I have some documents for Instructor Trepe sooo please excuse me" answered nervously Zell "oh! Ok Sir!" said the student while Zell left running and entered Quistis classroom.  
  
"Quistis..." said Zell as he grabbed some air "Zell? What are you doing here with... a suitcase?" asked a puzzled Quistis. Zell opened the suitcase and took out the slambook "what's that?" asked Quistis "a slambook" answered Zell placing it in Quistis desk, "a slambook?" asked again Quistis "yeah, Selphie wants all of us to fill her slambook cause she wants to now more about us, after you finish filling it you must give it to anyone else, understood?" explained Zell as Quistis gave it a quick look "Ok, thanks Zell!" said Quistis "no problem. Bye!" said Zell waving his hand and going out of Quistis classroom.  
  
"I think I can leave this for later when I have finish checking this exams," thought Quistis while she placed the slambook over her books and started again to check the exams.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
What do you think?? Review Time!!! 


	3. nooo! Why this question?

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft  
  
A/N: Thoughts are like this (text)  
  
Quistis finished checking the exams (finally! Wow! It's four o' clock!... First I'll get something in the cafeteria and then I go to my room to fill this thing...). Quistis picked up her books and the slambook and went to the cafeteria to buy a sandwich and a coffee.  
  
Quistis finally arrived to her room (Seifer must be in the training center, I think, so he won't bother me this evening) she pulled out her shoes, changed her SeeD uniform and put on her usual clothes. She sat on her desk and after taking a bite of her sandwich she opened the slambook in the third page "Let's see..." mumbled Quistis.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Selphie's Slambook!!!!! Woohooo!!!!  
  
Name: Quistis Trepe (obviously...)  
  
Age: 18  
  
Birthday: October 4th  
  
Dreams: (dreams...? Mmm...) be successful in my life  
  
Make me laugh: (well...) once Zell fall off his t-board and ended in the girl's bathroom  
  
Where do you want to travel?: Galdabia (it's a cool city!)  
  
Recommend me a book: Magic and GFs, just kidding, Love in Dollet (very good book)  
  
Fave song: Together Forever from Chris & Dan (it's beautiful!!!)  
  
Fave artist: Chris & Dan, Red Sky, Tobby Shepperd  
  
Fave food: Salad (it's healthy!!)  
  
Fave drink: orange juice  
  
Fave magic to use: thundaga  
  
Who is your best friend: (I don't know... if I write Rinoa then Selphie is going to get angry, but if I write Selphie Rinoa is going to get angry... what can I do??) Claire [A/N: Zell's girlfriend aka Library girl]  
  
Tell me about you first kiss (with who, age, where...): (nooo!!! Why this question???) With Seifer, 4 years, in the orphanage  
  
Who do you like: (my little Seiffy) Seifer  
  
Are you a virgin?: (mmm? I guess I have to answer with the truth) no  
  
What would you do for love: (anything...) anything...  
  
Describe yourself in two words: (I am...) concerned, exigent  
  
Describe me in two words: cheerful, nice  
  
Your typical phrase/word: (this one's easy!) Today class will be about...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Wow some of those questions were a bit unexpected from Selphie!) Quistis let a yawn and lied in her bed looking to the ceiling (where's Seifer? Why he doesn't have called me? Well... I'm going to give him the slambook tomorrow...) " now... I want to sleep...zzzz" mumbled Quistis while she closed her eyes.  
  
A/N: wow! Sure this was a short chapter. What do you think of it? Review!!!!!!!! THANKS A LOT FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
* 


	4. Messenger girl, don’t you know?

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft  
  
A/N: Sorry for not updating during all week it's just that this week I had a lot of homework and I didn't had enough time to write. As always THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!! Thoughts are like this (text)  
  
It was a quiet morning in Balamb Garden, mainly because all the people that had stayed there were sleeping except one...  
  
(Damn! Who can knock on my door at this time of the morning) Seifer yawned "OK, ok stop knocking I'm going!!" shouted Seifer from inside his bedroom. When he opened the door he was received with a beautiful smile from Quistis, who walked into his room "Heeey!!! Where are you going? Huh? Without saying good morning to your boyfriend?! What a girlfriend you are!!!" said Seifer standing in front of her "Good morning Seiffy" said Quistis before kissing him (that's better)  
  
"What are you doing here at this time in the morning? It's..." Seifer looked at his watch "6:10 am" "well, I wanted to give this to you" said Quistis smiling and handling Seifer the slambook "a slambook? Is it yours?" Quistis shocked her head "No, it's of Selphie. You have to fill it and then give it to anyone else, ok?" "This sucks, you know I don't like this things" "Seifer, don't be like that she only wants to know us better" said Quistis "Alright but I'm going to fill it later. Now I want to continue sleeping if you let me, of course" said Seifer looking at Quistis with his famous smirk "Ok, but get up at 8 o' clock!" said Quistis "yeah, I just want to sleep a bit more. Bye Quisty!" "Bye Seifer!" Quistis stepped out of Seifer's room meanwhile he put the slambook on his bedside table and laid on his bed.  
  
Two hours later...  
  
"Aaaaaaah" yawned Seifer (time to get up, well, first I'm going to write this shit) Seifer picked up the slambook and gave a quick look to the others answers before writing his answers (I guess I have to give this to Squall or Rinoa, let's start!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Selphie's Slambook!!!!! Woohooo!!!!  
  
Name: Seifer Almasy (dumb question!)  
  
Age: 18  
  
Birthday: December 22th (now that she knows I hope she buys me something)  
  
Dreams: (easy!) you knew them, to be the sorceress knight and to be a SeeD, but know... (mmm... of course!!) to be the greatest SeeD EVER!!!  
  
Make me laugh: (heheh...) tell your "boyfriend" Mr. Flirt Man to make you laugh!!!!!  
  
Where do you want to travel?: Timber, to visit some friends. (heheheh AND to remember old times)  
  
Recommend me a book: a book??? Recommend a book???? You're kidding right???  
  
Fave song: Clouded Vision from The Immortals (it rocks!!!)  
  
Fave artist: The Immortals, Fire and Thundaga (hot girls!!), Kim Friz (VERY hot girl!)  
  
Fave food: pizza, hamburger (love junk food!!)  
  
Fave drink: coffe, beer, whisky  
  
Fave Magic to use: Fira, what else?  
  
Who is your best friend: (messenger girl, don't you know?) I have 2 best friends and I don't mind it just has to be one: Fujin and Raijin  
  
Tell me about you first kiss (with who, age, where...): (I knew she was going to ask this!! Argh! And Quistis wrote... ME! I guess I don't have another option but to write it. DAMN!!) With Quistis, 4 years, in the orphanage  
  
Who do you like: (well... it's obvious) Quistis  
  
Are you a virgin?: what do you think???  
  
What would you do for love: (for love? Mmm...) everything...  
  
Describe yourself in two words: (too easy!!!!) THE BEST  
  
Describe me in two words: annoying, hyper  
  
Your typical phrase/word: (I have a lot!!) Damn, shit and a lot more you wouldn't want to hear  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This was too easy!" mumbled Seifer before getting up (I'm going to take a shower before going to eat breakfast) After 15 minutes Seifer was in his way to the cafeteria.  
  
When he was walking into the cafeteria he bumped into a raven haired girl with brown eyes, he smirked "What's up Rin!" said Seifer "Hello Seifer!! (What's that?) What's that Seifer?" said Rinoa pointing to the purple book Seifer had "oh! This?" Seifer blushed "yeah, that book" "it's an slambook" "yours?" "No, no, no it's of Selphie and I was going to give it to you so you can fill it, then you must give it to Squall and then he must give it back to Selphie" explained Seifer "ok! Well, I have to go Seifer. Bye" "Bye!" "Seifer!!" Seifer turned "You're cute when you're blushing" "mmm... is it a compliment?" asked Seifer rubbing the back of his head "it's want you want it to be, Seifer. Bye!" said Rinoa while she started walking towards the dormitory.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
What do you think of this chapter? Review time!!!!! 


	5. Meany!

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft  
  
A/N: Sorry for not updating in such a loooooooog time it's just that I had lot's of homework and exams because this is my last term in high school and I had to study so I had no time to write (in my country school ends in December, when it's summer).  
  
THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!! Love ya!  
  
Thoughts are like this (text)  
  
Rinoa closed her bedroom's door and placed the slambook on her bedside table. (First I'm going to wash my hands, I don't want Selphie to be angry with me because her slambook is dirty) thought Rinoa as she washed her hands with her peach soap. (I wonder what kind of answers are in that slambook... specially Seifer's and Irvine's... it's a pity Squall is the last one, well, at least he can't lie cause I'm telling all the truth!!). Rinoa walked out of the bathroom, sat down on her bed and took the slambook (Let's see... WOW!!! I didn't know Irvine was virgin... oww Zell would kill lot's of Ultimecia's for love, wonder what Squall would write there, I'll have to ask Selphie for her slambook when Squall returns it to her... wow! Quistis first kiss was with Seifer? CUTE!!!!! Argh! Seifer's soooo arrogant plus he's a meany! Now my turn... let's start!!!!)  
  
Selphie's Slambook!!!!! Woohooo!!!!  
  
Name: Rinoa Heartilly (I hope this get's better...)  
  
Age: 17  
  
Birthday: March 3rd (I think she already knew that)  
  
Dreams: to be successful in my life and happy with my Squally (Squall will kill me now that I wrote his nickname) **sigh**  
  
Make me laugh: (??? I don't know... well...) yesterday when Squall and I returned from Balamb, Angelo jumped over Squall and started licking him in front of some students. You had to see Squall's face!!! It was red as a tomato!!!  
  
Where do you want to travel?: Esthar, I didn't enjoyed it well when we were there last time  
  
Recommend me a book: (mmm...) Happiness and joy in a sunny day, you'll love it! (I'm sure you will love it Selphie!)  
  
Fave song: (I have a lot! Let's see...) Waltz of the moon, you know why!  
  
Fave artist: (first mom...) Julia Heartilly, Chris and Dan (they are hot! I don't know why all the guys hate them...) and Ronald Kort.  
  
Fave food: spaghettis  
  
Fave drink: orange juice, soda, water  
  
Fave Magic to use: I prefer to call Angelo  
  
Who is your best friend: (Let's see... Irvine wrote Zell, Zell wrote Irvine, Quistis wrote... CLAIRE?!!!? I thought her best friend was Xu, oh well and Seifer wrote Fujin and Raijin. I thought I had to write only one... if that's not the case...) Selphie and Quistis.  
  
Tell me about you first kiss (with who, age, where...): my REAL first kiss was with Seifer, 16, in Timber. But if you're talking about our first kiss of all time, Mark, 10, outside my house.  
  
Who do you like: (SQUALLY!!!!!!!!!!) Squally  
  
Are you a virgin?: (where this question came from, Selphie?) no  
  
What would you do for love: like the others, anything  
  
Describe yourself in two words: (too easy!!!!) kind, cheerful  
  
Describe me in two words: nice, helpful. Don't pay attention to Seifer Selphie! He's a meany!  
  
Your typical phrase/word: meany and squally  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That was long!" mumbled Rinoa. -Knock-knock- "come in!!!" shouted Rinoa from inside her bedroom. The door opened and showed a brown-haired boy, all dressed in black "Hi Rin, what are you doing???" "Squally!!!!!!!!" Rinoa jumped over Squall and gave him a kiss in the cheek "I just have finished filling Selphie's slambook, EVERYBODY has filled it you know?"  
  
"Who's everybody?" asked Squall, avoiding Rinoa's brown eyes "you know who is everybody Squall!!!! Irvine, Zell, Quistis, Seifer..." "and you want me to fill it, I suppose" said Squall "yeah" simply answered Rinoa "Ok, I'll fill it my princess" said Squall with a bow that made Rinoa laugh "Squall, promise me you won't answer whatever in all the questions" said Rinoa "Rin..." Rinoa looked at him "Ok. I won't..." (In all the questions) Squall smiled "why are you smiling like that?" "Do you want to go to the cafeteria?" "Squall Leonhart, don't change the topic!" scolded Rinoa "Ok. I smiled because I thought how envious would be all the guys in the cafeteria when I arrive there with you" said seriously Squall looking at Rinoa's eyes "You really thought that??" asked Rinoa "yeah. Now let's go!" "Squall, you're forgetting something" said Rinoa pointing to the purple notebook. Squall took it and walked with Rinoa towards the cafeteria.  
  
A/N: Review time!!! 


	6. Whatever

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY VIII  
  
A/N: As always thanks for your reviews! YAY! School's over!!!!!  
  
Squall had just finished to drink his coffee and was talking with Rinoa "So she told me to go away! And I was like what? Do you know whom you're talking to...? Squall!! Are you listening to me??" Squall blinked he had been thinking of all the things he had to finish up in his office "sorry Rin, I was thinking in all the things I have to do," said Squall sadly "...Ok, heey!!! Why don't you fill the slambook?" suggested Rinoa "Now? I don't know..." "C'mon Squally!" "Ok, ok..."  
  
Squall opened the slambook and started to read Irvine's answers "Hey! I didn't know Irvine was virgin" "I bet he's lying," said Rinoa giggling. Squall changed the page "I didn't know Zell liked that Fire and Thundaga girls" "You didn't know? Zell it's obsessed with them! Do you like them?" asked Rinoa raising an eyebrow "They're...cute?" said Squall as he blushed "B-but... you're way better than them!!" "I hope so!"  
  
Squall gave a quick view to Quistis and Seifer's answers "Yeah... I remember..." "What?" asked curiously Rinoa "Seifer's and Quistis first kiss, I saw them from my bedroom" Rinoa giggled, "Squally, sorry I will go to the library, ok?" said Rinoa standing up "Ok, we have lunch together?" asked Squall grabbing her hand "OK! I love you! Bye!" Rinoa kissed Squall and leaved the cafeteria "Let's finish this quickly..."  
  
Selphie's Slambook!!!!! Woohooo!!!!  
  
Name: Squall Leonhart (...)  
  
Age: 17 (one month for turning 18)  
  
Birthday: August 22th (now I'm sure they will throw a party... as if they hadn't done it before?)  
  
Dreams: Stop H. Cid calling me when something is wrong j/k... same as Rin, be happy and successful  
  
Make me laugh: (make you laugh, huh?) The other day Seifer and I were training and Seifer stepped over some leaves that were in the floor and felt down in front of some students, he started to scream to everyone.  
  
Where do you want to travel?: Winhill, I really want to go there  
  
Recommend me a book: (hmmm...) the mystery of the enchanted castle, horror/mystery book  
  
Fave song: (...) whatever, I don't have one  
  
Fave artist: (hmmm...) The Gray Rabbits, Liz Putscher (Rinoa don't likes her...) and Realm  
  
Fave food: pizza  
  
Fave drink: coffee  
  
Fave Magic to use: no magic, renzokuken and lionheart all the way  
  
Who is your best friend: (hmmm... best friend? best... friend? Everyone?... Seifer, I guess, we have lots of things in common) Seifer, believe it or not!  
  
Tell me about you first kiss (with who, age, where...): not of your business  
  
Who do you like: Rinoa  
  
Are you a virgin?: (damn! Why this?) No  
  
What would you do for love: (let's see... travel to the moon, did that! Kill a sorceress also did that... what haven't I done for love?) Anything  
  
Describe yourself in two words: (hmmm...) nice, shy?  
  
Describe me in two words: nice, hyper (just like everyone else wrote... whatever...)  
  
Your typical phrase/word: (easy) whatever  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"SQUAAAAAAAAALL!!!!!" Squall turned and saw Selphie coming with Irvine behind her "what are you doing here alone?" asked Selphie taking a sit next to Squall "I have just finished to fill your slambook, I think I'm the last one so here you have it" said Squall handling Selphie her precious purple slambook "YAY! I hope you didn't answer in all the questions whatever" said Selphie "No. I didn't" said Squall smiling and taking a sip from his third coffee "Ok. Now that everyone has filled it I'm going to fill it and then let's share our answers!" said happily Selphie "NO!" said Irvine, who had been all the time in silence "why Irvy?" "... err... because... I..." Squall smiled, he knew it was because he answered he was virgin "Selphie, do you think it's a good idea to share answers?" "Yeah and we'll do it because I say it!" said Selphie grabbing her slambook and Irvine's hand "well, thanks Squall" said Selphie "Selphie, have you seen Rinoa?" asked Squall "yeah, I saw her at the library" Squall stood up "well, bye Selphie!" said Squall making his way out of the crowded cafeteria "Hey Squall!!! Wait for me!!!" shouted Irvine, Squall stopped to wait for him "Have to go honey! See ya later!!!" said Irvine kissing Selphie in the check and walking out of the cafeteria with Squall "Men..." mumbled Selphie.  
  
A/N: What do you think of it? Review time!!! 


	7. We are reunited here to share your answe...

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY VIII  
  
A/N: Thanks for your reviews!! You're great!!  
  
The next morning all the gang was in Selphie's room. Squall and Rinoa were sitting over Selphie's bed holding hands. Seifer was sitting over Selphie's table hugging Quistis who was sitting on the chair next to him. Zell was sitting on the floor next to Claire and Irvine was standing next to Selphie.  
  
"We are reunited here to share your answers!!" said Selphie dancing "Honey, our answers? Uh... did you filled it?" asked nervously Irvine "No, because... I couldn't answer some questions like recommend me a book for example," said Selphie looking at Irvine with her big eyes.  
  
"But I read all your answers" she said looking at Irvine "I'm sure all of you have read Irvine's answers" All of them nodded their heads. Seifer looked at Irvine "hehehe... so the cowboy's still virgin? You haven't got any of-" Quistis punched him softly on his arm "SEIFER!" He looked at her and continued laughing.  
  
Irvine blushed. "Or... are you lying? hehehehe"  
  
"That's enough!" shouted Selphie looking at Seifer angrily "Let's continue with Zell's answers"  
  
"Oh? Chicken wuss? The obsessed Fire and Thundaga fan?" said Seifer teasing Zell "You like them too!" said Quistis "Alright! I like them but I'm not as obsessed with them like him!" said Seifer pointing Zell.  
  
"For Hyne's sake! I'm sure not all you knew that SEIFER's first kiss was with Quistis! When they had 4 years!!!" shouted Selphie excitedly "I knew. I saw them" said Squall, "That's... gross," said Zell "In the orphanage you already had feelings for him?"  
  
"Shut up Fire and Thundaga guy!" yelled Seifer.  
  
"Anyway... Quisty? Wasn't Xu your best friend?" asked Selphie looking at Quistis "yeah, she is. But after she left to Dollet I haven't talked with her for a long time" explained Quistis.  
  
"Seifer you're sooo mean!" pouted Selphie "Why didn't write something to made me laugh?" asked Selphie "Read the answer, ask your boyfriend to make you laugh" said Seifer rubbing the back of his head "Also you didn't recommend me a book!" said Selphie "Do you think I would write the title of the kind of books I read? They're not good for your innocent eyes!" said Seifer smirking; this time Quistis punched him hard on his arm "I'm kidding! Do you think I'm the type of guy to read books?" asked Seifer.  
  
Selphie ignored Seifer's question "Hey! That's a very funny scene Rinoa, I can picture Squall on the floor and Angelo licking him in front of some students." Everyone except Squall laughed.  
  
"Oh! Rin you're right! Chris and Dan are soooo hot! Irvy doesn't likes them too!" said Selphie "They're stupid, besides all of their songs sound like 'I would die for you' or 'you're the only one for me'" said Seifer imitating Chris and Dan's songs "c'mon who would die for his girlfriend?" Everyone turned to look at Squall.  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot he's the only one here who would do such a thing!" said Seifer, Quistis looked at him "ALMASY! Stop joking with that kind of things! I'm sure you'll do that for me!" said Quistis, Seifer looked at her "Of course I'll die for you, Quis" said Seifer kissing Quistis.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" "Why are you laughing, honey?" asked Irvine putting his arm over Selphie's shoulder.  
  
"Listen to this 'The other day Seifer and I were training and Seifer stepped over some leafs that were over the floor and felt down in front of some students, he started to scream to everyone'" Selphie finished to read Squall's make me laugh and everyone except Seifer was laughing, Zell was rolling on the floor.  
  
"You're dead, puberty boy... also you chicken wuss" said Seifer getting up and taking out his gunblade.  
  
"C'mon Seifer! Don't get angry!" said Rinoa giggling "Ok, ok... peace!" shouted Selphie. Seifer sat down again.  
  
"Hey Squall, what is realm?" asked curiously Selphie "It's a metal group" answered Squall "Oh... heeey!!!! Tell me now about your first kiss!!" demanded Selphie "That's not of your business!" said Squall.  
  
"Puberty boy doesn't wanna talk about his first kiss? Hehehehe" teased Seifer "Shut up Seifer!" said Squall  
  
"OH HYNE!!!!! YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS!!!!" yelled Selphie "stop yelling! For Hyne's sake!" said Seifer "Why did you yelled?"  
  
"You... won't... believe... who's... Squall's..." "Quickly Tilmitt, I don't have all day" said impatiently Seifer "Shut up Seifer!" said Quistis punching him softly in the arm "Continue Selphie"  
  
"I was saying -Selphie looked at Seifer- that you won't believe who's Squall's best friend" "Who is?" asked everyone in unison "DUM! DUM! Seifer!" Everyone looked at Squall.  
  
"Me? I'm your best friend?" asked Seifer "yeah" answered Squall "after all I have done to you?" "yeah" "Wow..."  
  
Selphie closed the slambook "I think that's all" Seifer stood up and grabbed Quistis hand "Well... we're going. Bye!" said Seifer slamming the door. The rest of them stayed a bit longer and then they started to return to their rooms until Irvine was the only one there.  
  
"I'm going, Selph" said Irvine nervously "Ok... uh... why you wrote that?" asked Selphie "Do you want everyone to know that the so innocent Selphie..." "OK. I get it!" said Selphie giggling "Now we know nobody is... you know" added her "yeah, that's the good thing. Night Selphie!" said Irvine kissing Selphie "Good night Irvy!"  
  
THE END.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Well, there it is! The last chapter of "Selphie's Slambook" I hope you've liked it because I had a great time writing it. Thanx a lot to all the people listed below for reviewing my fic!!! MERRY XMAS!!!  
  
- Kursed SeeD  
  
- White Silver Dragoon  
  
- PrincessMercury  
  
- Masked Reviewer   
  
- edenblack18  
  
- Kelani2539  
  
- FantasyWolf  
  
- Cherry6124  
  
- KlutzyGirl  
  
- silver-nex  
  
- Karla3  
  
- chaos   
  
- MeowMix2  
  
- Verdanii  
  
- XxMazLeonhartxX  
  
- Bleeding In Vein  
  
- Seifer's Incarnate  
  
- someone   
  
- Ariennye  
  
- Kikyou  
  
- RadicalEdward6  
  
- stormsaiyan  
  
- Korey 


End file.
